


And It Reminded Me You're Worth The Fight

by riversdamsel



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/pseuds/riversdamsel





	And It Reminded Me You're Worth The Fight

If looks could kill, the man talking to Alex would be so very, _very_ dead.

Matt slumps into a chair, eyes narrowed as he watches the two of them talk across the room.  He’s a new cameraman, pulled in to help film a few episodes for series seven, but apart from that all Matt knows is that he does _not_ like him.

He can’t help but glare as he looks Camera Guy up and down- he’s tall with rather broad shoulders and teeth so white it should be unnatural.  Not attractive at all, really.  Matt clenches and unclenches his fists around the fabric of his trousers as he watches Camera Guy lean ever so slightly into Alex’s personal space, smiling charmingly.  By the look on his face, Matt can tell he’s asking her a question, and she responds with a smile and a nod.  Camera Guy reaches out and spins a curl around his finger before pulling it down and watching it spring back up, grin on his face and eyebrows raised in fascination. 

Alex’s warm laugh drifts across the room and Matt rolls his eyes in annoyance.  Who the hell gave this guy permission to touch her hair?  He pauses- oh, _she_ had given him permission, hadn’t she?  But that’s not the _point_ ; she is Alex bloody Kingston- witty, classy, funny, intelligent, sexy-as-hell, _Alex Kingston_.  Camera Guy is most definitely over stepping his boundaries.  The only man that should be allowed to touch her hair is _him_ because _she is_ _his_.  If they weren’t still hiding from the public, Matt would definitely be staking his claim.  But instead he remains sitting, continuing to glare and sulk, wondering when he became so _possessive_ and barely registering Karen plopping down in the chair next to him.

She props her elbows on the armrest of the chair, smiling brightly, “Looks like someone’s Mister Grumpy Face today.”  He scowls at her before mumbling, “I am _not_ Mister Grumpy Face.”

Her eyebrows shoot up and she says something, but he isn’t paying attention anymore because he _swears_ Camera Guy has moved half an inch closer.  He can’t make out what he’s saying, but it must be funny because a second later Alex throws her head back and laughs.  Clenching his teeth together, Matt watches as Camera Guy drops his gaze to places that are _not_ her face.  His fingers wrap around the armrests of his chair, his knuckles turning white as he resists the urge to get up and go put Camera Guy in his proper place.

Suddenly Karen’s hand is waving in front of his face and he jumps, turning his attention back to her, “What?”  Karen huffs, “You haven’t listened to a word I’ve said, have you?”  Matt scratches at the back of his head, offering her an apologetic smile, “Sorry Kaz.  Just distracted.”  He pauses, “So who’s the new cameraman?” hoping he succeeds in sounding only vaguely interested as he gestures in Camera Guy’s direction.

“Oh that’s Daniel.  Deep voice.  Handsome,” she glances over, “And talking to Alex.”  She sits up a little straighter, suddenly interested, “Ooh, maybe he’ll ask her out.  Been trying to set her up with a friend of mine for ages, but she _insists_ that she’s not interested.”  Karen rolls her eyes, “She deserves to find a good man, but she can’t very well do that if she’s never _interested_ , can she?”

Matt glares over at Daniel, crossing his arms, “Well _he_ certainly _isn’t_ what she deserves.”  Karen wings up an eyebrow skeptically, “And how can you _possibly_ know that?”

“Well just look at him!” Matt exclaims, gesturing wildly in Daniel’s direction.  “Not her type _at all_.  His hair is cropped to almost nothing, his teeth are too white, and his _hands_ , Kaz!  Look at them.  They’re too big.”

“Maybe Alex wants a man with big hands,” Karen replies smoothly, eyeing him with suspicion.  Matt frowns, looking down at his own hands- slim with long fingers, before shaking his head defiantly.  Daniel’s hands are the exact opposite, large and strong looking, but he bets _Daniel’s_ hands are rough and clumsy- nothing like his.  _His_ hands are a perfect fit in the curve of her waist or the crook of her neck and are meant to be placed in the small of her back or at the side of her face as he kisses her.  His fingers are long and slender, capable of earning breathy moans and growls of frustration as he skims them across her bare skin, always taking too long to place them where she wants his touch the most.  

Plopping down in the other chair next to him, Arthur snaps Matt from his thoughts.  “What are we talking about?” he asks around a mouthful of his green apple.

“Numpty here thinks he knows Alex’s type,” Karen answers, laughing lightly.  Matt scowls before retorting, “That’s because I _do_ know her type, Kaz.”  Karen and Arthur’s eyebrows rise up at exactly the same time and Karen leans forward, “Go on then.”

Matt glances back over at Daniel and forces back a low growl as his too-big hand brushes against Alex’s arm.  Standing, he tugs on the lapels of his jacket before answering, “ _I’m_ her type.”

He can feel Karen and Arthur’s shocked stares burning a hole into his back as he strides purposefully across the room, confidence growing with each step and his eyes locked on Alex, giving no attention to anyone else.

What he’s about to do could be a very bad, very _not good_ idea, but as Daniel’s deep voice reaches his ears and he watches as his leans a fraction forward, he finds he just doesn’t care.  Alex is _his_ , and it’s time for everyone to know it.

Matt completely ignores Daniel when he reaches them, cupping Alex’s chin gently with his hand and turning her face towards him.  He hears her gasp softly in surprise as he leans in to kiss her, but then his lips are on hers and all thought flies out the window as her hands immediately find their way into his hair.  Everything has gone near silent and he can feel _everyone’s_ eyes on them, but he doesn’t _care_ because kissing Alex is one of his most favorite things and he’s _tired_ of hiding.

Her lips are soft against his as he swipes his tongue across her bottom lip, one hand tangling in her curls as the other finds its way to the small of her back.  Opening her mouth, she slides her tongue againt his and presses herself against him, expelling any space between them.  Someone lets out a cat call and suddenly the air around them lightens as people begin to clap. 

When they break apart, Alex smoothes her hands down his chest and beams at him, temporarily oblivious to everyone else.  It’s Karen that talks to them first, not giving them a chance to speak as she rambles on about how she can’t _believe_ they didn’t tell her sooner and wondering _how_ she never saw it before. 

For the rest of the day, Matt basks in the bliss of being able to hold Alex’s hand whenever he wants and being able to kiss her during their breaks just because he _can_ , constantly asking himself _why_ they decided to hide in the first place and finally deciding it doesn’t matter because now they’re not, and it’s _wonderful_.

It’s not until later, when they’re behind the closed the door of Matt’s room and tangled in sheets when she finally asks what made him kiss her, her head tucked under his chin as her curls tickle his nose.  He sighs, the pads of his fingers brushing lightly up and down the bare skin of her thigh, “You’ll laugh…”

“I won’t,” she promises, looking up at him expectantly. 

“ _Daniel_ ,” his nose scrunches up as he says the name with distaste, “was smiling and touching and…and _leaning_.”  Matt can tell she’s repressing a smile as he presses a kiss to her temple before whispering, “And you are _mine_.”

Alex stares at him for a moment before kissing him softly, her hand running up the side of his face and into his hair.  Smiling against his lips, she breathes out, “And _you_ are mine.”


End file.
